Convergence
by ValaMagic
Summary: Angela and Brennan's first meeting and how Angela came to work at the Jeffersonian. A little bit of femslash.


AN: Like everybody else i've always wondered how Angela and Brennan met, obviously it wasn't in college as Angela had never met Stires and since Angela doesn't usually stay in one place very long i decided this could work. It's set maybe a year before the series starts and Angela has just come back to the US after being in Brazil or somewhere like that. Hope you enjoy, leave lots of reviews.

Convergence

Angela couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman sitting in the corner booth. She seemed oblivious to Angela's presence though, her eyes focussed on a thick scientific looking volume, the kind of book Angela Montenegro tried to avoid, the kind with no imagination. The kind of book read by people with no imagination, the kind of people who didn't just pack up one day and get on a plane to Brazil just because they felt like it. People who didn't shack up with the first half attractive Brazilian they saw and then cry over the same person when they left a few weeks later. So maybe a lack of imagination and whimsy wasn't a bad thing. Just different. And Angela Montenegro liked different.

She looked again, but the other woman still didn't look up. She hadn't planned to stay, she had lots of things she should be doing but instead she took her coffee and slipped into the booth next to the strange woman's. Her face seemed perfectly symmetrical on first glance and her jaw was so square that on anyone else it would have been intimidating, and Angela didn't doubt that it could be on this woman too, but it wasn't to Angela. Angela could tell immediately that this was a woman who was confident in herself, in every way, almost over confident. Yet, there was a sadness in her deep blue eyes, evidence of pain that Angela couldn't even imagine.

She watched for another ten minutes before slipping from her booth and marching over to where the woman sat, because she was confident too.

"Hi, my name is Angela Montenegro and I was wondering if you would be interested in modelling for me" She'd learnt early on that most things didn't just fall in to your lap, you had to go after them and ask for them. Sure, you got stung sometimes but sometimes you got rewarded too.

"I don't know what that means" the woman told her looking up her brow creasing quizzically. Angela smiled, she could sketch this woman everyday for the rest of her life and still not know everything about her. It was fascinating.

"I'm an artist, I draw people and other stuff, but people are my favourite and it's better when I can draw from real life which is what a model does. They pose for a painting, or a sketch, sculpture, you know..." Angela trailed off, feeling nervous under the woman's intense gaze.

"And this is what you want me to do?" She asked trying to understand "Why me?"

Angela could tell this wasn't the type of woman who worried much about beauty "Because your face is very symmetrical"

The woman cocked her head to the side for a moment considering Angela's statement "I suppose that is logical" she finally concluded "But why would I want to model for you?" It wasn't meant as a slight towards Angela, but as a genuine question which Angela gave a great deal of thought before answering.

She'd been on the verge of telling the woman that she would pay her before realising that like beauty, money probably meant very little to her "Because I doubt you've ever done it before, so it will be a new experience, I can't give you a better reason than that, but please" Angela found herself pleading.

"I suppose that it could be interesting to converse with an artist, Goodman has been suggesting hiring an artist to work primarily with facial reconstruction, even though I'm not sure if it's a good idea" She seemed to be speaking mostly to herself but Angela nodded anyway, wondering who Goodman was and what she meant by facial reconstruction.

"Are you any good at using computers?" The woman asked suddenly.

"I suppose. At least I can use them as well as the next person, providing that the next person isn't an Einstein type"

"I don't know what that means" the woman said again.

Angela laughed "Yeah, I can use computers" she rephrased "Why?"

"My boss is looking at hiring someone to reconstruct the facial features of skulls, he thought an artist would be suitable"

"I don't understand why that would involve using a computer, shouldn't you just be able to sketch a picture from the skull?" Angela asked "I mean, can't you determine race from the bones or something and then you'd know roughly what someone of that race would look like and you'd just put in the specifics for the skull, shouldn't be that hard right?" Angela didn't know much about bones or facial reconstructions, the whole idea of it freaked her out, but even so she was intrigued.

"I suppose that once the tissue markers were in place you could do that, but the computer would be more accurate" Angela disagreed but kept her mouth shut "If I pose for you would you be willing to come into the lab and do a few reconstructions for us and we'll see whether it will work?"

Angela had to admit having a job would be quite nice, and by the look of the woman she had to work somewhere nice and obviously had pretty good pay. Working with dead people couldn't be any worse than some of the other jobs she'd had at different times.

"Sure" Angela agreed easily.

"Okay, well I work at the Jeffersonian Institute's Medico Legal Lab, when you come in just ask for me, Doctor Temperance Brennan and I'll tell them to let you in. I'll give you my number too so you can give me a call, I suppose it would be best if I modelled for you at your studio" Angela felt herself nodding, forgetting for a moment that she didn't actually have a studio just a tiny open layout apartment, but it would have to do.

Angela couldn't believe how lucky she was, a possible job at the Jeffersonian Institute that was too good to be true. She went to the Jeffersonian the next day and it was explained that the tissue markers were placed to show the approximate depth of tissue in certain parts of the face. She set to work with the first skull on the computer and then just for fun sketched the same face using her instincts rather than the specific parameters of the program. She watched as Brennan ran the image through missing persons and was unable to get a match finding that only when she ran the sketch rather than the computer generated image was she able to ascertain identity of the victim.

"That can't be right" Brennan muttered only to find the same result when she ran the second skull Angela worked on. Goodman was highly impressed by her work while Brennan remained reserved, either way she was offered a job that she would be a fool to have refused.

"Are you still up for modelling?" Angela asked as soon as she was alone with Brennan in what had just become her very own office, it was almost as big as her entire apartment, at least it felt that way.

"I'm not going to go back on my word" she assured.

"Okay, well if you're not busy, I guess we could just do it now, I've got all my stuff with me" Angela suggested.

"Um, I think I'd prefer we went to your studio"

"I don't actually have a studio but if you want to come round to my place this Saturday that would be good. Unless you're busy, then you can just pick a time" Angela bumbled over her words, she wasn't usually a nervous person but Brennan had her feeling a little off centre.

"Saturday's fine" she told the artist brusquely taking the address card that was offered to her.

Angela wasn't sure why she was nervous, why the strange anthropologist attracted her so strongly. She didn't want to admit that it was anything more than an artist interest, but no other person had ever drawn her more strongly to them. She had found herself unable to think of anything else or to sketch anything else except Temperance Brennan since she'd first met her. It was Brennan's eyes that intrigues Angela most at that stage, later it would be her hands which Angela could watch for hours, carefully polishing fragile bones and doing so many other things in her mind's eye. When she'd first seen Brennan her eyes had been a bright blue but later in the lab they'd been a little duller, almost gray, it fascinated Angela and she liked to draw them both ways, because no matter the colour there always seemed to be that sadness lingering below the surface.

She shoved the pile of paintings and sketches inspired by her latest muse out of sight and tried to shuffle things around so that they were a little less messy. When the doorbell rang she was surprised to open it and find Brennan standing there looking nervous. It was the first time since they'd met that she'd shown any indication of nerves.

"So what do I do? I mean do I just strip off, I've never done this before" Angela almost laughed, so that was why she insisted on the apartment, she thought Angela wanted her to pose naked.

"Oh no, you don't have to pose naked, I really just want to sketch your face. Not that you don't have a nice body, from what I can see at least, but you have a really beautiful face" Angela tried to explain.

"Oh, you're very attractive too" Angela blushed realising that the anthropologist was sincere.

"Of course, if you want to pose naked I will gladly draw you" Angela teased.

"Hmm, I imagine there is something very erotic about posing nude that I would very much like to experience but for now I'll just let you sketch my face." Interesting, it wasn't the idea of posing naked that had bothered Brennan but the awkwardness of being in an unknown situation.

"Okay, well just take a seat over there and get comfy. You don't need to remain completely motionless but it would make it easier if you kept the same facial expression" Angela instructed acutely aware of the intimate setting.

Brennan was a perfect model, not just physically but in every way. She was completely comfortable with Angela's careful scrutiny of her face from every angle as she began to sketch, she didn't flinch when the artist crawled closer to her taking in minute details of her face. Angela had to admit she could get very used to sketching the beautiful woman.

"Wow" Brennan breathed when the finished masterpiece was turned towards her a perfect replica of her face and shoulders, her hair swirling around her cheeks and acting as a frame "You have excellent attention to detail. I'd really like to see what you could do with a naked body, you are definitely sketching me naked"

"Sure" Angela agreed crossing the room to place the sketch with her other finished pieces "Anytime" when she turned back Brennan was already slipping out of her boots and jacket "Right now?" she asked surprised.

"Oh, is there something wrong with doing it now?"

"No, not at all, you just surprised me"

"So this is ok?"

"Yeah sweetie, it's fine. You want some coffee or something?"

"Sure, coffee would be good" Angela knew that Brennan was still stripping layers of clothes off dropping them in a neat pile on Angela's sofa. Angela had sketched a lot of naked people in her life both men and women, most often in still life classes, or a boyfriend or girlfriend at different times. Some of them had slept through the entire experience allowing her to examine them in a way she wouldn't have been able to if they were awake. But it was different with Brennan because she'd never sketched somebody in her apartment that she'd never had a sexual relationship. Naked sketching, no matter what art teacher's said was an intensely erotic and intimate experience.

"How did you get into art?" Brennan asked conversationally.

"When I started preschool I just kind of picked up a crayon and knew that's what I wanted to do"

"That's impossible" Brennan retorted freezing with her jeans half way off.

"Haven't you ever just been drawn to something, or someone?" Angela asked surprised, she always trusted her instincts, if she got a bad feeling about someone she walked away, if she got a good feeling she'd make sure she got to know them.

Brennan seemed to consider Angela's question for a moment as she slipped her jeans down over her ankles "No, I haven't"

"Well then how did you get into forensic anthropology?"

"I made a rational decision based on the economic and emotional gains of several career options. This was the most specialised field and I knew I would always be able to find a job"

"You are a very strange woman" Angela told her grinning, Brennan smiled back shedding the last of her clothes with an ease that Angela had not expected. For the moment she didn't look too closely just gestured her towards the bed.

"Just find a comfortable position and I'll grab some more paper." Angela told her.

"I always thought that artists liked their models in particular poses, why don't you?"

"I don't like unnatural poses, if you let the model pose themself then they pick a position that's natural and comfortable, so it looks better when I sketch it"

"That seems reasonable" Brennan decided rolling onto her side so that she was propped up by her elbow one arm strewn across her body and her legs spread just a little.

"You're comfortable?" Angela asked dragging a chair over to the bed so she could sketch comfortably.

"Yeah" She sketched a rough outline first, taking in the whole body that lay before her and letting her eyes linger just a little longer than necessary. Then she focussed her attention on the feet, they were big for a woman and showed signs that they spent too much time covered by thick shoes and not enough in the sunlight. Slowly she moved up the anthropologist's bare legs sketching first her ankles, then calves and eventually thighs. Each muscle was almost perfectly toned and there was just a little evidence that this was a woman who worked at a desk, though Angela could tell she was clearly quite fit.

"You're a very skilled artist, where did you study artistic technique?" Brennan asked watching as Angela carefully scrutinised her belly button.

"I majored in architecture actually. I started in art but I transferred after first semester"

"Surely architecture would provide a greater monetary gain than art" It was more a statement than a question, but Angela answered anyway.

"Life isn't about money sweetie, you make enough money so that you can eat and pay the rent, anything else is a bonus. You have to do what you love not what gets you the most money. I love painting so I paint. Besides architecture was all about the angles, enclosing things; I'm all about letting things out." She knew the statement would mean nothing to the rational anthropologist but she said it anyway, because it was true.

The pair continued to talk while Angela sketched almost absently. They talked about men and the world both having visited far more places than the average person. It was Angela who brought up the subject of girlfriends mentioning her college sweetheart Roxie. Brennan didn't seem surprised by the revelation, nor did it seem to bother her, even in her unusual position naked on Angela's bed.

"I too have found that a woman can be a most satisfying sexual partner, though I must admit I prefer penetrative sex with a male." Brennan admitted after hearing Angela's story. Angela wanted to laugh, how could somebody who by all of society's measures was a genius be so completely clueless?

Angela went back to her sketch, her thoughts still on the intriguing woman before her. She hadn't realised she'd moved from her spot next to the bed until her knees collided with it and she didn't realise how close she was to her subject until she heard a sharp intake of breath from Brennan. Her lips hovered an inch from Brennan's toned stomach, experimentally she blew on the skin noting Brennan's shiver in response and the way her eyes rolled back in pleasure. She pressed her lips to the skin for a moment, her tongue darting out to taste the pink flesh eliciting a quiet moan from Brennan.

"I shouldn't have done that" Angela mumbled pulling away but not quite meaning her words.

"Don't stop" Brennan protested breathily her eyes still closed and who was Angela to argue with a genius anyway. The moment their lips collided Angela groaned loudly, she couldn't stop her fingers caressing the bare skin that her eyes had just explored and let her fingers trail across the milky white skin that was just as soft as she'd expected. There was nothing hurried about their touches, for theirs was a slow burning passion, the kind that would never burn out. Angela was only too happy to explore every crevice of Brennan's body with her lips and fingers while her own clothes remained firmly in place.

Brennan's strong hands gripped Angela's shirt as the artist's lips fastened over her hardened nipple and her fingers caressed one silky thigh. Angela couldn't remember ever being with such a receptive partner, with anyone so comfortable with themselves and yet so closed off from their feelings. She let her fingers dance across Brennan's skin memorising the feeling of it beneath her fingers, memorising each expression that graced Brennan's features, every clench of fingers against fabric and skin. When Brennan orgasmed she was sure she'd never seen anything as beautiful or as erotic as that body tensing and arching off the bed as wave after wave of pleasure hit, her eyes glazed shut and a lazy smile appeared on her face.

"You are a very skilled sexual partner" Brennan told her new friend drawing herself up onto her elbows having barely allowed herself to catch her breath.

"Thanks" Angela accepted with a slight laugh, such an odd woman she found herself with.

"Hey, you're still wearing all your clothes" Brennan said suddenly as if it had only just occurred to her.

"Yeah, you want to remedy that?" Angela asked with a smirk. Her clothes were being pulled off violently before Angela had even finished the question and Brennan's lips were back on hers touching and exploring every newly exposed scrap of skin.

Angela had no idea how long they spent exploring and pleasuring each other, only that when they finally collapsed exhausted on to her bed the last rays of the days sunlight were streaming through the window illuminating Brennan's sweaty skin. Exhausted as she was Angela snatched her sketch book from the foot of the bed immediately and made a quick sketch of the woman before her, maybe she'd make it into a painting later. There were so many things she could paint where Brennan was concerned and she hoped she'd have the chance to paint as many of them as she could.

"This was fun" Brennan told her sleepily, she made no move to get up and Angela wouldn't force her, but at the same time she made no move to cuddle with the artist. She just sprawled across the bed letting Angela's legs and arms fall against hers as she searched for a comfortable position. There was nothing in her voice that indicated she wanted anything more than a casual relationship with Angela, but Angela knew, she could feel that they would be at the very least good friends.

What she didn't know was that their short lived sexual relationship would give way to a much deeper connection between the two. The sexual aspect of their relationship would last no more than two months and would be periodical at best and usually as a result of a Saturday afternoon modelling session. They would become first and foremost friends, though Angela would continue to sketch Brennan any chance she got often appearing in the anthropologist's office where she would sketch happily while the oblivious Doctor worked on whatever case or authentication needed her expertise. Because like all good friends Temperance Brennan gave as much as she got in return from Angela, even if she sometimes didn't realise it, because for a genius she could sometimes be just a little slow where emotions were concerned, but she'd always have Angela to help her out.


End file.
